The invention evolves from a centrifugal governor of the type that is capable through the use of flyweights to change the mutual rotary position of two coaxially arranged shafts. Such a centrifugal governor is already known (DT-OS No. 1,022,419), wherein the eccentric pair consisting of a adjusting eccentric and a compensating eccentric is fixed in a flange-shaped member of the driven shaft. If such a governor is not driven by means of a claw coupling, but instead by a gear wheel mounted on the outer circumference of the governor and driven by a reduction gear in the gear box of the engine, then depending on the given dimensions there cannot only be difficulties of installation but also limitations on the load capacity as well. In known governors of this type, the gear wheel is provided with a frontal flange, and the flange-shaped member of the driven shaft which bears the eccentric pair is situated between this frontal flange and a cylindrical recess in the gear wheel. The resultant limitation of space for installing the eccentric pair and the limited space which is available inside the gear wheel for the installation of the flyweights together impose a very severe limitation on the load capacity of the centrifugal governor. In addition, the available space for the flyweights is further reduced on the inside by the hub-shaped member of the injection governor which serves as a driven shaft. In practical embodiments of so-called "built-in injection governors" provided with gear wheels (that is, governors built into the injection pump) and also of so-called "projecting injection governors" (that is, governors mounted on the shaft), which are enclosed in an oil tight housing, the hub-shaped member of the driven shaft must be enlarged; thus, it is larger than the smallest distance between the borings enclosing the eccentric pairs. When this is done, the borings become inaccessible to through-running tools and must instead by machined like blind bores. Such a procedure makes the manufacture of these governors significantly more difficult and expensive. A further disadvantage is the inclusion of the flyweights in the axial bearings of the governor members, since only an axial loading (for example, a gear drive) moving in a predetermined direction can be used. In such projecting injection governors, possible tilting of the drive member which serves as the drive shaft must be prevented by a supplemental step bearing supported on the governor hub.